


Jackets [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Podfic, coat envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes don't always make the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330363) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



MP3 | 6.82 MB | 19:52

Download at: [**Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?c802u1q0yd978id) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/sezb) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/jackets)


End file.
